


The Knights of the Old Republic

by AngelWars, The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Brotherly Affection (Cody&Rex&Wolffe&fives), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Clones as knights, Comfort Sex, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magical bros, Medieval clones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, They technically aren't clones in this but still, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: In the world of mystic beasts and powerful warlords and kings, there is a continent filled with many regions. Each region is different from the next.Some are light, full of life and prosperity, while others are dark, dangerous, and full of the most wicked covenants and murderous warlords. Wars and death are sought out here. But beyond that; is the Core region.Within the lighter side of the continent, it is made up of many kingdoms all united as one under the Republic Alliance.One of these many rich and powerful kingdoms is the golden Kingdom of Coruscant. The home of four notorious, soon-to-be-famous knights; legends of old.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Knights of the Old Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the rewritten version of Knight of the Old Republic. Before we start, I, Angel, would like to explain a couple of things for you:
> 
>  **The Republic Alliance:** it is a treaty or promise of some sort between the kingdoms within the walls of the Core Region. This treaty is to ratify war support to one another if help is requested. The other kingdoms will be in arms with the kingdom in need of help and send troops immediately.
> 
>  **Core Region:** the core region is like a state border or line (like in the US) or a country border or line (like in any other country). All of the kingdoms in the core region—and the other regions—are name-sake by a planet in Star Wars. 
> 
> **(Extra note: this story takes place on earth, during the roughly 1000-year time period between the fall of Rome in 476 A.D., and the start of the Renaissance in the 14th century)** \- _Angel_

Raindrops fall from the heavens as the black and gold horse-drawn carriage passes. Townspeople stand on the sides in a committal service, crowding around, watching them pass. Their eyes are filled with mournful tears and their hearts bleed for the loss of their king. His coffin, the king's coffin, sits inside of the glass-enclosed hearse, metal wheels colliding with stone along the wet cobbled street. 

This part of life; death; doesn’t seem to affect them as much as it does the knights riding in their formal black and gold armor next to the hearse. Not only have they lost their king—but essentially the only father they care to remember and to love. Their King saved the three brothers from the streets from a terribly young age, having not a wife or children of his own. He took them in and he loved each one as his own. 

Out of the three brothers—Rex—he strives to be more like the King; calm, brave, loyal to all, and selfless. He takes to the notion that everyone deserves a second chance. Next to him, riding on his own horse is Fives. The small boy was not much older than Rex had been when he was found; laid curled up on a flour sack hiding fearfully from the blond man. It was then Rex pitied the child and took him in, promising himself and Fives that he would protect him and give him a home until he decides otherwise. 

Fortunately, Fives stayed, growing into a strong man. He became a son, a brother, and a most notable knight of Coruscant and of the Republic Alliance; a great union of all the kingdoms within the Core region. Though pride can only go so far now. 

Rex peers over his shoulder at Fives. With their armor on, he can still read him like a book. His shoulders slump forward, eyes fixated on the cobbled stone. Poor kid, Rex wished he could just tell him this was all a bad dream. 

But bad dreams are life. 

"He's taking it fairly fine I’m guessing?" On his monster of a horse Wolffe too watches the young sorrowful man. Nodding, the youngest brother looks back to the stone street. "How is Cody doing?" An unsure sound came from Wolffe. As if Cody’s Sorrow sickness wasn’t an imminent threat at that moment. 

"Miserably. I can smell the ale on him only starting at six paces away. New record if you ask me." Wolffe huffs. Sarcasm truly is an effective painkiller.

Rex shakes his head in exasperation. "That makes sense. I wish that he wouldn't drown himself in ale every time he's upset about something. I don't want to find him in a puddle of it one day."

Wolffe grunts in agreement. "Yeah, but I don't blame him.”

"I don't either. I'll be the one to keep an eye on him. Sometimes he's reckless when bad things happen, knowing him," Rex says, looking forward again, watching Cody who's up ahead of them, keeping a calm image for the people. 

Wolffe chuckles softly, "You do that. I won't stop ya. But you holler when you need some assistance. I'll tie him down to the bed myself."

"Will do," Rex says with a smirk. The solemn group heads for the kingdom's graveyard. The king will be buried in the royal vault in the center. It's a deep underground cavern and grave that's under the graveyard itself, holding hundreds of the members of the royal family; including the king's mother and father. His siblings. Aunts. Uncles. Grandparents. Great cousins. Great grandparents. And many more.

Rex, Cody, Wolffe, and Fives get off their horses when they arrive and head over to the back of the carriage to retrieve his Majesty's casket and carry it over to the open vault. Rex keeps an eye on Cody the whole time.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it smells like skin in here," Cody warbles, looking around. 

Fives looks about ready to smack Cody upside the head for the dumb, rude comment. The kid has always been superstitious when it comes to death. Rex will never forget the moment he predicted how the king would die. 

It wasn't long after he brought the kid in. Maybe a year and a half. This scrawny little six-year-old kid, already thriving in combat and horse riding. A natural you can say, but one night the shaggy-haired Fives woke Rex up in a cold sweat, eyes wide, filled with tears. The image still haunted him. He had thought there was an invasion or worse, Cody offered his life to the spirits—which thankfully hadn't happened—but instead, the boy crawled into his bed and arms and cried, telling Rex about the horrible dream of watching the King die, listening to his last words, seeing his last smile of pride up at his boys. The only sons he ever had. 

He just never thought it would come true. 

"Fives, hand me the torch. We've got a guardian ahead. Keep your helmets on and faces down. They'll take your soul if they see your mugs," He says. 

Cody chuckles and puts his helmet on. "Not the social type I presume." 

"Social enough you rip your heart out while you watch," Wolffe glares, keeping his head down. 

"Shhh." Rex glances at Fives in annoyance. He hated being shushed.

Fives clenches his jaw and continues carrying the casket down the decrepit and dank halls. As they inch further and further into the huge family crypt, the further their torchlight leaves the halls behind them in darkness. They eventually reach a stone room of some kind with a huge door. The room is filled to the brim with holes in the walls that hold caskets or corpses, now completely skeleton. On either side of the room, there are two halls. On the right side, it'll lead to another separate room filled with more caskets. The left side has a hall that'll split off into another room with another huge door. Fives, Cody, Wolffe, and Rex carry the casket that way, letting the torches guide the way. 

They stop at the door in the room and stand in wait, waiting for the guardian. The door opens with a loud creak, slowly swinging open to let out a low gust of dusty wind. Rex flinches and closes his eyes. The door reveals a dome-shaped room with a singular heavy, stone slab in the middle. It's up high above the floor so if there's any flooding, the water won't reach the casket and erode it or the body away. A guardian dressed in ancient ceremonial armor stands dormant, resting its weight on its long sword

Rex and his comrades carry the casket inside after Cody returns to help them. They move a bit to the side so they are vertical standing beside the slab of stone. Then they slowly lower the casket down into the slab and step back, lowering their heads to privately mourn or do whatever they need; pray and such. 

He looks up at a soft sound and watches a small grimace slide onto Cody's face. The knight swiftly turns around and leaves the room, seemingly upset about something. It'd make sense to assume he's obviously upset about the moment of silence or having to leave their king down here to rest eternally, but Cody looks odd. Rex silently excuses himself to go and find Cody and make sure he won't do anything stupid.

Following his older brother back through the halls worries Rex to no end. Growing up knowing just how suicidal he can be is enough to worry about as it is, but now that he has lost the only father he ever had, Rex is terrified of what may come now.

"Cody?"

Not bothering to turn around, his older brother stops and leans against one of the stone pillars. "Just leave me be, brother. I need time." 

"I know, but you're not going through this alone, Codes. I'm right here," Rex reasons, placing a hand on Cody's pauldron. "Talk to me, please. I worry for you." 

Their shared silence dawns the idea of what it'd be like to spend eternity in this crypt. All alone, your spirit wandering these halls for the rest of time. It scares Cody. The thought of dying the way the king has, all drawn out, sick, weak, unremembering of those he loved. He never wants to forget his brothers or Fives. As much as he hates the kid some days, he will kill anyone who would do so much as look at him wrong. 

His golden eyes, distorted by the visor of his helmet, peer up through long dark lashes at his little brother. "I'm terrified of the silence here, Rex. Promise me when I die, you will never put me in a place like this. Bury me where I can hear the roar of a waterfall and the song of birds. I want noise. The silence is damning and lonely here."

Rex looks at Cody and nods in understanding. "Of course, brother." Cody smiles under his helmet, not that Rex can see, he tilts his helmet indicating that he's nodding. 

Rex leans heavily against the stone pillar wall beside Cody and sighs heavily, breathing in the dusty air full of death and staleness through the many slits in the mouthpiece of his mask. "Oi. Wanna get a drink with me later?" he asks, tilting his helmet to look over at the entrance to the room that the others are in. 

Cody nods in interest. "Definitely," He says, trying to shake off the feeling of anxiety. 

Fives exits the room next, looking at the two of them. "What's that I hear about a drink?"

Cody snorts. "Nothing."

"Cody and I are gonna get a drink," Rex tells Fives, much to Cody's distaste. Fives nods, walking past them to head back for the other entrance to the first big room. Wolffe exits the room last, having been the oldest and the one to know the King longest, and closes the heavy door with a thud. Cody and Rex head over to the entrance with Wolffe and the three of them catch up with the youngest to leave the crypt.

* * *

Exiting the castle entrance under a stone archway, Rex leans his back against a wall, waiting patiently for Cody and Fives to come out, and then they can head out. Wolffe has to stay at the castle to look over plans. They have no idea who will take the throne next so Wolffe has a lot to do since the late King doesn't have direct children or a spouse to be next in line. 

Cody steps out of the tower door with Fives just behind him and heads over to Rex. "Hey. Come on," Cody says, waving a hand, gesturing for Rex to come along. Rex nods and follows.

Sighing, Fives looking at Cody. "How come you don't like me going places with you?" The younger man furrows his brow, the scar that resembled a five on his forehead stretches slightly. 

To Rex, Fives is his son; may not be by blood, but by love and bond. Cody should choose his words carefully. "Because sometimes I'd like to pick up a lady, rather than watch her change her mind and go with you instead boy,"

Rex snorts, shaking his head. Cody scrunches up his face at Rex, like, 'Excuse you?'

Fives gasps, "What?! Me? Take a lady from you? Ha! In your _dreamsss~_ " Fives won't admit it to anyone but he's not sure if he is interested in women like most men are. He doesn't say anything about it though. He flirts with the ladies and tries to see if the odd feeling remains. Most times it does. 

Rex pats Fives on the shoulder and winks at him. "Take that as a compliment, mate. Means that you are more good looking than that bastard."

Cody growls and turns around. "What?"

"Nothing!" Rex says, waving his hands as Fives giggles.

Cody grabs Rex by the wrist with a smile trying to force its way onto his face. "Say it to my face, you blond wench."

"WENCH?" Rex looks at his brother incredulously. "How am I a wench? I don't go door to door making my acquaintance with the ladies like Wolffe, that man is a wench."

"Oh yeah! He's a wrench, but you are too!" Cody yaps at him, yanking his hand down. 

Rex frowns, sweating nervously. "How am I-"

Cody lets go of him and growls, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing in your spare time." just as fast as the words left Cody’s mouth, he was already gone into the pub. 

Fives blinks in confusion, watching Cody walk away. Rex seems to have sunken deep into himself. Fives walks up to stand next to him, and asks, "What was that about? What does he mean?"

Rex shakes his head and sighs. "Nothing. Just...come on lad." With that, Rex walks up to the pub too. 

Fives sighs and follows him inside. He watches how the two brothers act around each other the rest of their time in the pub. Rex being more quiet and reserved than normal and Cody drinking enough ale to put three men down. It worries him enough to not even notice when a young barmaid had come to say hello to him; ignoring the woman's advances unconsciously, too lost in thoughts to care about it. 

When she leaves, Cody turns to look at Fives, confusion on his expression. "You turned her down? Shit, was it about the comment I made?" 

Fives looks up. "Uh, no, I just didn't really care for the attention."

Cody knows that look of sick worry on the kid's face. "Look I didn't mean it harshly." 

Fives sighs. "What did you mean by 'don't think, I don't know what you're doing?' I can't stop thinking about it." 

Rex practically chokes on his ale. "Nothing! Nothing, Fives! Cody was just teasing me." he says quickly.

Fives raises an eyebrow. "Sure doesn't sound like nothing," He mumbles, looking away. Rex frowns deeply and fidgets on the stool. His eyes drift over to the other side of the room. Fives rests his elbow against the edge of the table and sighs, bored out of his mind. Cody orders yet another drink. Ale. Again. 

Fives decides to break the silence with, "I remember the night Rex found me and the King took me in." He tries to reminisce, hoping his comrades will want to too.

Rex looks at Cody, who looks down, then to Fives. "None of us ever could forget that night. I was so scared you’d go in the night. You were so sick and starved."

The oldest at the table shifts uncomfortably. The memory of a tiny boy that never trusted him stung worse than the ale. "Yeah, I remember sitting up with you so Rex could get some sleep." Taking a large drink of his ale, Cody looks over at Fives. "You grew up good. Rex did a good job at that..." 

The younger brother raises a brow in surprise. "I thought you were the one that didn't want me to take in a kid as my own so young?" 

Cody huffs. "I was afraid you'd end up like Wolffe; having to worry constantly about everything we ever did; every place we went. I just thought it was unhealthy for you. You were still a kid yourself." Rarely Fives has ever seen Cody's loving nature. It feels illegal hearing it now. 

"Wolffe wasn't the one who would sing to me after every nightmare..and he definitely never gave hugs as you do. I wanted to be like you," Rex admits, looking at the dark-haired man.

Cody smiles softly and looks at Rex. "Yeah, I guess I did do well too." Rex smiles back, wanting so badly to hug Cody. Cody needs a hug. Poor man. 

Fives smiles at their interaction and stretches his arms above his head. "That's really nice."

Rex looks at Fives and nudges him with his elbow. "Heh," He chuckles. 

Cody's smile disappears though. He turns to stare at the counter in front of him. "What will we do now that he's gone?"

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" Rex asks bluntly, looking at Fives still. 

Cody sighs. "Truth Rex." 

Rex sits up straight, finding words. "It'll be hell. Until the new king takes his throne, it's our duty to keep the city at peace while they mourn. And once the new king takes to rule. It's our job to monitor him of any wrongdoings in law."

Fives grimaces. "What will happen to us then?" 

"What do you think? We are the Knights of the Republic; we stand and fight for our home and families," Rex says before taking a drink of his ale. "He made us knights for a reason. We were the only people he trusted with his secrets." 

Cody nods, looking at Fives, worried about the road ahead. The ever-looming feeling of imminent death still sticks in the back of his mind while he sits there drinking with his brother and Fives.

"Shit," Fives curses, mumbling something else under his breath. "The Republic was fine when we had the late King. His rule was peaceful and we didn't have any wars. The last war that the Republic had was centuries ago. What if this new King changes things? What if he's...you know, bad?"

"You can't just say that out loud, Fives," Cody hisses at him. "We are Republic Knights. Loyal to the Royal Family or anyone on that throne. We aren't disloyal. That goes against our knighthood code. Don't forget it," He concludes, jabbing a finger in the kid's direction. 

Fives frowns, shrugging. "I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. I was just...n-nevermind." His dark eyebrows furrow as he nibbles on his bottom lip. He decides not to say anything again. 

Rex notices the dark-looking cloud looming over Fives' head and worries about him. The kid is never this silent unless he's thinking about something or he's concerned. Rex knows one thing about the kid, one thing that one else knows; he has weird dreams. Sometimes he sleepwalks or talks in his sleep. 

He's done it ever since he was just a kid. Rex has heard him say a lot of weird things and it all concerned him. Like the night that Fives dreamt about the King's death. 

"Well, I think I am going to head back to the castle," Fives tells them, spinning around on the wooden stool he's sitting on. 

Rex raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "What? Why?" He asks. 

Fives ambles over to the door. "Because I am exhausted and it's been a long day. I’ll see you guys later." With a small wave, he hurriedly dismisses himself and leaves the pub. 

Rex blinks. "Okay."

Cody finishes his ale. His silence is deafening. The bartender looks over at him, looking him up and down with curious intent before moving to him, a distinct sway in her hips. "Bad day?" She asks softly. 

Cody's eyes met hers. "I buried the only father I had today. Of course, it's bad." 

She doesn't stage at his bite. Instead, she smiles. Young and beautiful. "He must've been truly great, for someone like you to be so down over his death. My condolences." 

Cody nods, not taking his eyes from hers. "He was, thank you." 

"Do you want something to eat? Sweet rolls just came out of the fire." 

Rex smiles. Cody's favorite thing is sweet rolls. Especially right out of the fire when they're still gooey and hot. 

Cody nods. "I'll take two." The young maiden nods with a smile and walks away, her blond hair swaying opposite her hips. 

Rex laughs softly nudging Cody with his elbow. "Talk about a woman. She likes you mate." 

"She's only being nice," Cody groans.

Rex snorts. "Nice is an understatement. But take it as you will. I'm gonna head back and check on Wolffe. Please don't blackout."

Cody waves Rex off with a hidden grin. "Yeah, make sure the kid doesn't go into the gardens. They're dangerous this time of year. I'll be back when I can." 

"Yeah after you get some sweet rolls and a piece of ass."

"What could be better on a rainy day than that?" Cody chuckles, looking at Rex with a soft look. 

"Ahem brother,” Rex laughs, getting up. He leaves the pub and heads down the darkened street. 

Lanterns are hung above the stoned pathways but he hardly looks at them. While alone, left to his thoughts, his mind is most dangerous. The echoes of the past come back; whispering like the soft wind. The dark alleyways that he passes by start to paranoid him. Each time he passes one, he thinks he sees something dancing in the shadows.

Perhaps it's one of his brothers trying to mess with him. They always do when given the chance. But that's highly unlikely: Wolffe is back at the castle working tirelessly to prepare for the new King that will arrive. Fives went back to the castle to get some sleep. And Cody is still at the pub, probably flirting with the beautiful maiden. 

He's alone. Rex doesn't want to be alone. He rushes down the street, nearly tripping on a pebble. His father's—no, the King's—words echo in the back of his mind like a cursed spell. He slams his eyes shut and turns down a different street, searching for one house in particular. He reaches it and stumbles up the stone steps before he bangs his closed fist on the wooden door. Heavy breaths rush out of him, lifting and lowering his chest in quick recession. 

A candle flickers awake inside the home, staying in one spot. Footsteps approach the door, then someone flings it open. A young, brown-haired man stares at Rex in shock.

"Do you know the hou-?" His question is interrupted when Rex surges forward to slam his lips against his and pushes him inside. It's a risky move, considering that such actions between two men are looked down upon in their kingdom, but he doesn't care, not when he needs to be distracted right now. 

Rex slams the man against the wall and huffs a small moan, grinding his hips against the man in desperation. Need the thoughts gone. Fuck. he thinks rapidly, huffing along. 

The man groans and pats Rex's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. Once he finally grabs at the sides of Rex's face to get him to stop, Rex breaks the kiss and leans away. He gazes into the other man's beautiful, blue eyes.

"Anakin," Rex whispers under his breath, showing Anakin that he is kind of there right now and not in his own head. 

"Rex, what was that about? You are rushed? Flushed, even. Are you with fever?" Anakin asks, pressing the back of his hand against Rex's forehead. 

Rex nearly groans against the coolness against his warm skin. He does feel a bit hot, but that might just be because he just ran half a block, and he's a bit panicked. "Need you," He mumbles, moving Anakin's hand away. 

Anakin meets his eyes again. "What?" He asks, lowering his hand to rest on Rex's hip. 

Rex leans forward to tap his forehead against Anakin's. "Need you. Right now. Please?"

Anakin smirks, nodding. "Alright. You have me. Close the door, will you? And take off your armor." Anakin slips out of Rex's hold and moves over to the nightstand.

Rex hurries over to the door and kicks it shut. Then he yanks every sleeve and plating of armor off his body and tosses it to the floor.

Anakin laughs, setting the candle down on the table. "What is the occasion that you need comforting? I'm curious as to why you're so eager," his voice dips an octave lower as Rex walks over to him. Anakin caresses the waistband of his trousers. 

Rex can hardly keep himself from grabbing the man and getting to it already. "I've had a horrid long day. Cody knows about my interests and I risk venturing into war in the coming months. I need to know you’re here and this is real, or else I may go mad Anakin." 

The blond man steps even further into Anakin's space, hands trembling in adrenaline and eyes dark with lust. Anakin takes him into an embrace and backs up until he sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing their lips together. "Need you say more? I’m here. I promise you that much love."

Rex shivers, and without another word closes the distance between their lips. He sighs softly and melts into it, happy that Anakin is here. Rex opens his mouth and pushes his tongue inside of Anakin's mouth when he deepens the kiss. While he does, he slowly moves one leg after the other to wrap around Anakin's waist and sit on his lap. 

Anakin smiles at the moment and rolls his hips teasingly, trying to get a reaction out of him. Rex breaks the kiss to tilt his head to the side and moan softly. Anakin moans too. The sound is enough to send butterflies fluttering around in Rex's stomach. Anakin smiles and rolls his hips up, brushing their clothed cocks against one another. He can tell Rex is already hard. 

_"Ah~"_ Rex gasps softly, eyes slipping closed. 

"Mm, I missed you," Anakin says, lips trailing down Rex's neck, careful not to leave dark marks. "Missed your sounds too." His hips move in time with Rex's needy grinds, hands holding the blond man firmly. 

Rex bites his bottom lip. _"Anakin~"_ Teeth scrape across his now naked collarbones. He loved this man for all his heart's worth. As long as he could love this man, nothing could go so wrong for him. He'd give the world for Anakin to be happy, or just to feel his calloused fingers toy with him the way they do, perfectly every time. 

"Tell me what you need from me, what do you want Rex?" Anakin asks.

A long groan escapes Rex’s tan lips, his head hanging back, righting himself as he looks Anakin in the eyes; a blue ocean that looks like the lake during a storm, churning with mystery; endless thoughts in that ocean could keep him up countless nights. 

"I need you to fuck me. I want it rough and hard. I want to forget everything today, if not my name,” Rex begs, grinding his clothed cock into his lover’s.

Anakin chuckles at the needy whine that slips from Rex's lips. "You need me, huh? Are you sure you don’t need Jesus? _"_ Rex's body shudders with held-back laughter, lifting himself up a little so Anakin can get to his trousers. Anakin shuffles Rex's trousers down until he reveals his beige drawers. The outline of his hard-on is pressed against the fairly loose fabric. "Look at you. So hard for me," Anakin purrs languidly, reaching with his right hand to Rex's crotch and gropes it. 

Rex moans softly, rutting against his hand. "Anakin. Anakin, please. Don't tease me." he manages to say in broken-up sentences, panting hard. "Need to feel you inside of me. I can't..."

Anakin moves Rex to lay him down on the blankets. He pulls his trousers and drawers down the rest of the way until he reveals Rex's angry red erection pressed against his lower stomach. 

Rex groans when the lukewarm wraps around his wonderful cock. 

"Beautiful, my love. _As always~"_ Anakin compliments him, scooting across the blankets to reach down to a wooden shelf attached to his nightstand and take out a bottle of oil.

Spreading his legs subconsciously, Rex watches Anakin oil up his fingers and look up to make sure he’s still okay with this from time to time while he moves between his legs. One finger circles the ring of tight muscle, causing the blond to whimper. Anakin pushes the finger in slowly, and while he does, he leaves a kiss upon kiss on the inside of Rex's thighs, leaving dark hickeys where he knows they will be touched. 

Rex tries to rack his brain on how long he'd been seeing Anakin; a year, seven years, it all feels like yesterday to him when he saw him in the palace courtyard. Seeing his stunning eyes for the first time left that longing in him. It makes every woman he'd been with feel wrong.

"Relax. It’ll hurt if you don’t relax." Anakin tells him, circling the tight ring of muscle.

"You forget that I like the pain," Rex huffs, arching his back from the mattress. "Fuck!" 

Anakin rolls his eyes. "Maybe you wouldn’t be so tight if you saw me more often. I'd get rid of that attitude of yours as well love,” he adds a second finger. The burn is satisfying. 

Rex looks up at the brunette and smiles. "Perhaps I should come to visit you more often. God only knows how cold I am at night without your touch."

"God doesn’t have anything to do with us. I am all you need to worship,” Anakin chuckles darkly, kissing a line from Rex's naval to his nipples, playing with each one. 

"And worship I do," Rex breathes, his fingers intertwining with Anakin's curls. "Nine hells, you never cease to amaze me."

Anakin smiles at that. "Well, that's a good thing. I should be the only one to amaze you like _this~_ No one else,” Rex groans, loving it when Anakin gets all possessive. 

Anakin tugs at the shirt and growls, "Got it?"

 _"Yesss~"_ Rex moans, spreading his legs. "Please fuck me, Anakin. Make me moan like a common whore."

Anakin moves his fingers a little faster, scoring Rex open. "You aren't a whore. You are _beautiful~"_ Anakin purrs, reaching up to wrap his hand around Rex's throbbing cock. 

Rex reaches up to unbutton his shirt a bit, feeling really hot under it. He reveals a couple of blonde chest hairs. _"Yes~ F-Fuck~"_ He huffs, rolling his hips to meet Anakin's fingering. 

Anakin brushes his thumb over Rex's belly button and pulls his fingers out. Rex groans at the loss and looks up at him pitifully, whimpering softly. But Anakin quickly shuts him up by poking his hole with the leaking head of his cock and pushes in. 

Rex arches his back and moans in enjoyment. _"Ohh~"_

Anakin’s arms wrap under Rex's arms pulling him up to straddle him while he sits on his knees. His cock slides ever deeper into his tight heat A wicked moan is drawn from Rex's mouth, prompting large hands to roam his scarred body. There isn’t any need to worship scars or glorify them; it is who knights are; made of cinder and scars, ready to fight at the drop of a hat. 

The wind blows hard from outside, blowing the curtains open, killing the light of the candle but they can both care less. 

Rex moans as he rides Anakin's cock. Throwing his head back. Moving like he was born to do this. He clutches Anakin's hand in his while the brunette's other strokes his throbbing cock in sync with his movements. Anakin moans with him, hiding his face in his neck. He makes do with that by trailing kisses all the way up to Rex's neck and then down to his collarbone. He suckles on one part and leaves a blemishing mark there for Rex to find later in the morning. 

Next, Anakin slams up into Rex, and moans his name, "Ah! Rex~!"

"A-Anakin. _Oh~"_ Rex whimpers quietly. Anakin finds a perfect spot on his neck and decides to bite down on it, causing Rex to cry out, eyes rolling up into his head as he pistons straight into his prostate at the same time. 

"Ah! Ani! Oh~! Oh, fuck. I'mma cum. Do it again!" Rex moans noisily, pressing a hand against his mouth to stifle the sounds the best he can, but his moans keep slipping past his trembling fingers

Pushing Rex back into the mattress, Anakin pins the blond man's hands above his head, smiling a deranged but beautiful smile. "Yeah, you like that? Like it when I fuck you rough?”

Rex nods fervently, moans falling out of his mouth, wrapping his legs around Anakin’s hips and rolling his head back with each quick snap of the taller man's waist; pounding down into him hard enough to bruise. 

Just like he had said, it makes him forget. All the sorrow, depression, and regret. He forgets all of it, only remembering the sound of Anakin’s grunts and breathless moans. Words make no sense at this point where everything feels so good. The knot in his stomach twists and ties tighter as he squirms and moans Anakin's name. 

"Cum for me. Cum love. Just for me," Anakin coos, biting down on Rex's shoulder while he hovers over him. 

With that, Rex lets out a strangled moan, loud enough to wake anybody in the house—thankfully no one since they are the only ones—his back arching off the blankets, brushing against Anakin's stomach, gasping unintelligent words hopelessly, and heaving breaths he can not catch. His mind registers only oblivion and Anakin. 

Strips of cum shoot out of his cock and splatter onto Anakin's stomach. Rex tilts his head back and whimpers when Anakin continues to thrust into him, enjoying the squeeze around his cock. He moans softly at the overstimulation and clenches hard again. Anakin groans and stops moving, cumming deep inside of him. Rex shivers and slumps against the man holding him. He feels really warm and light-headed. 

Anakin smiles at him and reaches up to make sure he actually doesn't have a fever. Rex oddly runs warmer than most, Anakin knows that for sure, so sometimes it might hide the fact that he has a fever. Anakin gently lifts Rex up off his girth and lays him back against the mattress and blankets, panting softly. 

Rex whimpers at the empty feeling inside him and softly touches his stomach, trying to feel stay everything inside of him. Anakin chuckles at the sight and stands up, looking for a cloth or a handkerchief so he can clean up Rex and himself the best he can. He returns to Rex's side and kneels before him. Rex shivers, hole clenching, and pulsating every so often. 

"Rex, you'll have to let go sooner or later," Anakin says, smirking. "It's hot as hell, but I worry for you. Please." He reaches out and wipes away a bit of sweat on Rex's forehead. 

Rex leans into the touch and relaxes his muscles. He feels the white seed leak out of him in thick streams. He whimpers pitifully and tries to get closer to Anakin. 

"Ani?" Rex calls, looking up at him. 

"Yes?" Anakin whispers. 

"Can I stay here? Please? Just for tonight. Don't make me leave," Rex asks, reaching for Anakin's wrist. He wraps his big fingers around it and rubs the pad of his thumb over his vein.

"Of course you can. But at least allow me to clean you. You are a mess," Anakin says with a chuckle, gesturing to what's coming out of Rex. 

Rex chuckles too. "All thanks to you."

* * *

Fives looks about the large room, sitting on the plush bed that still smells of cinnamon, he sighed heavily. The king had been the only father he cared to call his own. He'd have no rubbish memory of the man who beat him after his mother's death. He was but four or five years old when he ran from that house of horrors, thinking he'd escape the dreams too. But one can only wish. 

_"One day, I will not be here to guide you, my son. One day I will be with the gods feasting in Manda. I am trusting you with my secret. That not even your brothers shalt know. Do you promise me to keep it till your own grave?" The king says._

_Fives nods. "Of course father, what is it?”_

_"The gift that you so seek to rid yourself of; never forsake it. It will save your life and your brother's one day. You are the child of sight little one. Do not go blind with doubt."_

Nothing feels real; the memories, the voices, the room. It all felt like some hieroglyphic he's seen. Perhaps that is what grief felt like? He can’t tell. Just sitting there on the bed that smelled like the home he stared longingly into the dark.

Wolffe knocks on the door to Rex's and Fives' quarters, learning his lesson from last time when he walked in without knocking and ran into Fives shaking his ass around at the ripe age of sixteen, believing it to be funny, and Rex was just sitting on the bed laughing at him. But then when he saw Wolffe with that look on his face, boy did he laugh harder. He’d never seen his brother so red-faced in his life. 

Fives sniffles and looks at the door. "Come in." 

Wolffe opens the door upon a yes and smiles at his younger brother. "Hey, kid."

"Hey," Fives says back, frowning at the bags starting to develop under Wolffe's eyes. He knows, like everyone else, that Wolffe likes to hide his emotions, especially when something really bad happens. Fives can see how tired he is. How much sleep he's missed. And it makes him feel sad for him. "Did you finish your work?"

Wolffe nods. "Oh yeah. It was a walk in the park." Not really.

"Oh, that's good. What happened?" Fives asks. 

Wolffe walks over and sits on the bed beside Fives. "Nothing important. Just a load of quillwork to prepare for whoever the next king will be." He decides not to tell Fives what he knows. "Or _queen~"_ He nudges Fives on the side. 

Fives giggles and smiles at him. "A queen, huh?"

"Well, maybe not. There would've been a queen had the King been married or had an elder child that was a maiden. Oh well," Wolffe sighs, falling back onto the blankets. 

Fives looks over his shoulder at him. "Heh. What will tomorrow bring?"

"Go for a ride without Cody and Rex. Hopefully, get you to work with a bow as I promised." Fives smiles faintly watching Wolffe's chest rise and fall. "Unless you want to stay here and listen to Cody being an ass to you all day long?” 

"Oh no, I'm going with you," Fives laughs a bit turning fully to face the eldest brother. 

"Good cause I'm definitely not staying for when Rex gets back tomorrow morning. And Cody figures where he's been." Wolffe’s eyes close slowly with a faint smile. A rarity amongst them.

"Where is Rex?" Fives prompts raising a brow. 

Wolffe immediately realizes what he's said and sits up with wide eyes. "No, I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said that." 

"No, you can't go back now, Wolffe. Knights honor. Tell me where he is and I will take the secret to my grave." 

Wolffe hesitates but knows Fives will never spill. He relaxes and looks down. "He's most likely finding comfort with a man,” He murmurs under his breath. Particularly, Wolffe couldn't care less about anyone’s sexual preference. To him it is benign. Unmattering. But to some, it’s a death sentence. 

Fives looks confused. "What do you mean? Could he just be comforted by us?" he cocks his head to the side curiously. 

"A different kind of comfort Fives. Uh. Like how a male and a female would spend a night together...that kind of comfort." 

Fives gets it, pursing his lips. "But he's with a man? How could that happen?" 

Wolffe sighs. "I'll explain it when you're a bit older. But for now, all you need to know is that there is nothing wrong with liking the same sex. It's natural. not a choice. Regardless of whatever idiot tells you." 

Fives nods. Thinking about how odd it often feels to be with a woman. "Does Cody know?" 

"I don’t know. But I can tell you this, he's not as open-minded as I. So be careful."

Fives nods. _Oh yeah. He's not._ He frowns and closes his eyes, falling back into the bed too. 

Wolffe looks at him and smiles. "Betta get some sleep, kiddo. We have a long day tomorrow." he sits up and pats Fives' knee. 

"You aren't staying?" Fives asks, pouting slightly. 

Wolffe chuckles and pinches Fives' side, who yelps in shock and kicks at Wolffe, completely missing. "Yeah, I'm leaving! I'm tired!" Wolffe says, standing up. 

Fives rolls over and crawls further into his bed until he's comfortable. "Awwww. _Okayyyy~_ Well, night, Wolffe."

Wolffe smiles at the kid and nods. "Sleep well,” He tells him, walking out the door. 

Fives sighs sadly and turns over to blow out the candle. The room is enveloped in darkness. Fives gets under the blankets and snuggles up to himself. Sleep comes to him much quicker than he thought possible.

_He's looking over a crumbling city. The iron smell of blood stings his bare throat. All he can make out is the ringing in his ears and the muffled screams of men and women around him. His eyes wander amongst the blood and death finding Cody getting up from where he had fallen. Blood dripped between his finger holding his head. Pain plastered on his face._

_Fives takes a step forward, then a stride, before he knows it he's running. Screaming something inaudible to himself. Cody can’t hear him. He doesn't see the archer across the way drawing his arrow. Cody gets up looking around, stumbling slightly._

_The moment his eyes meet Fives, he knew...he knew he wouldn't live much longer. For that, he smiled. Whispering words unheard but yelled so loudly. "May we meet again brother."_

_With that, the arrow pierced his heart._

Shooting up from his sleep, Fives looks around. A cold panic shaking his bones. "Cody?" he calls out, only finding the dark to answer back. 

Without a second thought, he rises from his bed. Running to his chest he retrieves his sword and satchel of supplies. Then he ties his cloak around his shoulders and leaves the room just as fast as he'd fallen asleep. Thunder booms, shaking him to his core. He has to leave. The dream will only come true if he stays. 

He makes it to the stable, finding himself forgetful of how he got there. Fives saddles up his gray speckled beast of a Clydesdale, hops up, and lets her run, not caring where she takes him, while his mind becomes just as stormy as the night. 

* * *

Cody returns from the pub after having spent hours and hours talking to the young maiden. He found out her name is Meredith and she was really nice. She's about 23 years old, works at the pub on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Sundays she stays at home and studies the Bible; prays to God every day. Cody would like himself a Christian woman. Monday through Wednesday she works at the market with her mother selling fruits and vegetables. 

He also found out that Meredith thinks he's cute. That made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He wants to see her again. He'll keep coming back to see her for however many times that he can. 

When he gets back to the castle, he sneaks back up to his and Wolffe's room, not wanting to have to run into Wolffe and his questions asking where he's been. Cody did promise to help him out with the paperwork but he never did. He's been at the pub the whole time. 

He looks at his and Wolffe's crests on the wall outside their quarters and opens the door, peeking into the shared room. _Whoo...he's not here. Good._ he ambles inside and half closes the door behind him, taking off his shirt as he does. The door is slammed open from behind not too long after, causing Cody to jump 5 feet in the air and twist around.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims, squinting at none other than Wolffe. "Wolffe. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cody asks with a hiss. 

Wolffe glares at him and says, "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?! Where have you been?" 

Cody waves his arms, continuing to take off his shirt. "Ummmm, at the pub," He barely lies, knowing it's against their code. Also, Cody has no shame in telling the truth at this moment anyways. 

Wolffe's glare sharpens. "What?" He growls. 

Cody rolls his eyes. "Look, it's no problem. I'll help you finish setting up fo-"

"There's no time for that," Wolffe grunts, turning around. 

Cody blinks in confusion. "What? What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Wolffe quickly glances over his shoulder and says, "Fives is missing. Come on!"

Cody jerks to reach for his shirt on the bed. "What?! What do y-huh? Wolffe?!" He yells, stumbling out the door behind him. "Wolffe! Hold on!" The candlelight on Cody's nights and flickers eerily, dancing in the wind. 

Wolffe and Cody dash out towards the stables and move to unlock the doors keeping their horses inside. Wolffe grabs the brown saddle and puts it on his raven black shire. Cody does the same thing and hops onto his Palomino Dutch draft. They trot out of the stables, but Cody hurries his horse up so he can catch up with Wolffe's. 

"Wolffe! Hold on!" Cody calls. Wolffe stops moving his horse and looks over his left shoulder. "We don't even know where Fives could've gone," Cody hisses under his breath, trying hard not to be so loud. 

Wolffe's eyebrows furrow for a second. "Rex does. He sleeps in the same room with Fives. The kid has dreams and whatnot and disappears all the time. There's no way Rex doesn't know where his hiding spots are."

Cody shrugs. "Okay, but where is Rex?"

Wolffe bites his lip. Dammit. "I know where he is. Come on." With that, Wolffe yells 'ah Ebony!" And nudges his heel into the side of ebony's side. Ebony whines loudly and starts to gallop towards the archway entrance to the castle.

Wolffe doesn't even wait for Ebony to fully stop before he jumps off. He dashes up the stone steps and bashes his clenched fist into the wooden door.

"Rex! Rex! Get out here right now!" Wolffe orders, pounding his fist into the door. 

A man opens it. Wolffe recognizes him. Anakin. And Anakin is _shirtless._ He's got breeches on, but it's very sus. Cody makes a face at the sight and gives Wolffe a non-subtle side glance. Wolffe ignores him and spots Rex in the bed over Anakin's shoulder. Wolffe pushes Anakin aside roughly. 

"Hey! You can't just waltz on in here like you are at some royal ball!" Anakin yells, turning around to face Wolffe. 

"Rex! You need to leave. Now!" Wolffe tells Rex, looking at him. "Get dressed."

Cody walks past Anakin and stands in the doorway. Rex stares up at them, blinking in confusion. When his eyes land on Cody, he blanches, realizing what this might look like. Cody's eyes say it all: _What the hell?_ Rex slowly gets out of the bed and gets his clothes on. He's never been so happy to have left his breeches on. 

Cody’s frown deepens and he twists around, stomping out of the home with a metallic clink in his step. Anakin watches him go, then looks at Wolffe. 

Rex bites his lip and continues. After he gets all his clothes and armor on, he hurries over to the door and eyes Anakin for a second, apologetically, before he heads over to Ebony and Cody's horse. Rex greets the beige horse with a whispered, "Hey Able." And gets a weird look from Cody so he knows that he should ride with Wolffe. 

Wolffe starts to head over to the door when he stops and looks at Anakin. "You need to know one thing, and one thing only, you better not try and hurt my brother. You got it?"

Anakin nods. Wolffe nods back and slowly looks away then he heads out. Anakin watches Wolffe approach the other two knights and hops onto his horse with Rex behind him. Rex looks at Anakin as they ride away down the street. 

"So what's going on? I'm not in trouble, am I?" Rex asks, looking ahead. 

Cody mumbles something about him being in trouble with him. 

Wolffe sighs. "Fives is missing!"

"What?" Rex asks in shock. "Again?"

That doesn't pass over Wolffe's and Cody's heads. Cody looks at Rex and glares at him. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Rex scoffs and looks away. "Fives sometimes goes places when he has bad dreams. The one place I can think of is the forest."

Cody and Wolffe both gasp. "What?!"

Lightning flashes in the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. Raindrops fall from the heavens as Wolffe and Cody stop their horses. They look at one another in full concern. Everyone knows that the forest is not a safe place; especially at night. They all look at the dark, pointing trees lining the horizon way beyond the kingdom entrance. More thunder rumbles in the distance, great and mighty. 

* * *

Rain pelts Fives’s skin as he clings to Fanaa’s strong neck, trying to keep in the sobs of pain every time the wind makes a new icy incision into his skin. Thunder booms loud enough to make ears bleed. The dream plays over and over in his head. The fear of losing Cody petrifies him. It would be his fault. 

Looking up, his face is met with that of a tree branch, which knocks him off the speeding mare. His back and head hit the mud so hard he swears he can hear colors. Trying to catch his breath, he claws at the mud but he can’t breathe. Tears sting his eyes worse than the icy rain he’s staring up at. His mind’s empty from all thought, ironically enough. 

Everything spins around him, seeing two of everything, including the guilty-looking mare that looks down at him from above. Fanaa kneels on her front knees, nudging his cheek with her nose. He groans in pain, staring at her weakly. A worried winnie leaves her as she lays down next to him. Having raised her from just a foal, he taught her how to cuddle up to him. Not by want but by how many times he’d sneak into the stable to curl up next to her when it was cold.

Her front hoof scraps across the mud to move him against her underbelly. She huffs as he yelps.

“Fanaa, ow!”

Her tail whips his leg like she’s trying to tell him to ‘Shut up and deal with it.’ Fives can see the edges of his vision growing dark. Briefly, he wonders if he’d hit his head hard enough to die. He slowly reaches back to feel the painful spot and pulls his hand back to see it covered in dark red blood.

“Oh great,” he pants, leaning his cheek into the mare’s strong chest. “I’m sorry Fanaa,” he whispers softly, rubbing her belly with his other hand. 

Winning at her name, she nudges him again. Fives’ eyes slip closed, feeling light-headed, finding peace in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago some of you stumbled upon a little dinky fic called "The Knights of the Old Republic."
> 
> Right off the bat, it was a hit with all of you, which made my heart swell. I was so proud of this fic. So many people loved the prospect of the clones being knights for the kingdom of Coruscant, but sadly not long after its debut, I lost interest and motivation to continue the story. For the rest of the year, TKOR sat in my works gathering dust. 
> 
> Some of you who have read the co-authored story on my other Pseud should know the wonderful amazing AngelWars!
> 
> I came to them with this crumbling idea for a story and like magic, it took off!
> 
> I want to thank you, Angel, for being the angel to bring life to my dying story once again. Without your help, well, I’d probably not be writing this to you. Thank you. So much. It means the world that my dream has become a reality. I'm thankful I can share it with you. <3 -Dark


End file.
